User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan-Made Units: Vengeful Revenant Lockyel (2017 Revision)
The three demons are complete! ''Vengeful Revenant Lockyel 'Element: '''Water Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "So that's it, then. I just fell to my power and whatever. But we both know I'm not the culprit for that to happen. Just you wait, I'll kill the responsible myself."'' ''Evolution: "Now the power is under my control. I'll use it to destroy anyone in my way! I won't stop ravaging the fields until I can fulfill the feeling of revenge we had back then!"'' ''Fusion: "You better not be expecting some formal 'thank you' from me. My appreciation comes in the form of dead enemies in the battlefield."'' ''Lore "A recent research indicated another clue about the group of youngsters from another world. It seems that one of them has been called by the spirit of a demonic dragon that ravaged Ishgria with its waves. However, the disbelief of the young man on everything that was happening to them caused a sudden transformation on the power he received and it had affected him greatly. In the documents, it is said that the God Army, although strong, had lost its power thanks to the poisoned water he was conducting. Once he was banished to Ishgria, the power took over him and he began to ravage the lands and other demons, until his friend had to kill him. Lockyel would have become one of the most feared demons in Ishgria if Lucent let him live. He wouldn't have worked towards the peace wished by his friend, but would work on a way to return to Grand Gaia and kill the responsible for their banishment.." ''Stats 'HP: '5,389 (Base) / 6,267 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 7,046 (Anima) 'ATK: '2,792 (Base) / 3,498 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,717 (Breaker) 'DEF: '1,974 (Base) / 2,640 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,004 (Anima) / 2,133 (Guardian) / 3,159 (Oracle) 'REC: '1.486 (Base) / 2,562 (Lord, Anima) / 2,109 (Breaker) / 2,257 (Guardian) / 2,891 (Oracle) Hit Counts and BB Fill 'Normal: '10 Hits 'BB: '20 Hits / 25 BC Fill 'SBB: '23 Hits / 28 BC Fill 'UBB: '26 Hits / 34 BC Fill Drop Check and Multiplier 'Normal: '20 DC (2 BC per hit) 'BB: '20 DC (1 BC per hit) / X370% on all enemies 'SBB: '23 DC (2 BC per hit) / X580% on all enemies 'UBB: '26 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies Leader and Extra Skill 'LS: Manifestation of Malevolent Desires' 80% boost to ATK, 40% boost to max HP, probable random status ailment infliction (25% Injury/Sick/Weak, 17.5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse) when attacking and when attacked, hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (100% boost) & hugely boosts elemental damage for 2 turns when a certain amount of ailments has been inflicted (150% boost when 7 aliments are inflicted) 'ES: Undying Revenge' Probable random status ailment infliction (20% Injury/Sick/Weak, 10% Poison/Paralysis/Curse) & boosts elemental damage for 1 turn when damage given has exceeded certain amount (50% boost when damage has exceeded 5000 points) Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Black Reflex in the Mirror' 22 powerful Water combo attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment to attack for 3 turns (10% Injury/Sick/Weak, 5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse), hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (160% boost) for 3 turns & probable infliction of elemental damage vulnerability for 2 turns (20% chance to reduce foes' elemental resistance by 25%) 'SBB: Dark Flux and Constricted Space' 27 powerful Water, Dark combo attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment to attack for 3 turns (10% Injury/Sick/Weak, 5% Poison/Paralysis/Curse), hugely boosts damage against status inflicted foes (160% boost) for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns (125% boost) & probable infliction of elemental damage vulnerability for 2 turns (20% chance to reduce foes' elemental resistance by 25%) 'UBB: Death to the Godly Rivers' 30 massive Water, Dark combo attack on all foes, enormously boosts damage against status inflicted foes for 3 turns (320% boost), enormously boosts elemental damage for 3 turns (300% boost) & reduces foes' elemental resistance (50% reduction) and ailment resistance (75% reduction) for 3 turns SP Enhancements #50% boost to ATK = 10 SP #Enhances ATK boost to 80% boost = 15 SP ['50% boost to ATK''' must be unlocked] #Boosts damage against status afflicted foes (50% boost) = 20 SP #Boosts elemental damage (50 % boost) = 20 SP #Enhances Leader Skill's probable ailment infliction (+ 5% I/W/S, +2.5% Po/Pa/C) = 20 SP #Adds probable infliction of ailment vulnerability for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB (25% chance to reduce foes' ailment resistance by 25%) = 25 SP #Adds probable random status ailment infliction (10% I/S/W, 5% Po/P/C) when attacked for 3 turns effect for BB/SBB = 45 SP #Allows UBB effects to last for 1 more turn = 60 SP _____________________________________________________________________ Creator's Own Thoughts Lockyel comes back. Well, if he's good, that's another story for another day. He still remains as the ailment inflictor of the batch, but now has elemental damage boost included instead of the BB ATK function, which became Clarice's secondary function Category:Blog posts